fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Blue Pegasus
|kanji= |rōmaji= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |base of operations= Blue Pegasus Guild (Former) |status= Disbanded |leader= |members= *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Hibiki Lates *Ren Akatsuki *Eve Tearm *Nichiya *Jenny Realight (reserve) |temporary members = |former members= |manga debut= Chapter 267 |anime debut= Episode 155 |image gallery=yes }} Team Blue Pegasus was the team that represented the Blue Pegasus Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Creation Five days prior to the start of the Grand Magic Games, Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob hears that Jura Neekis will be competing in the upcoming tournament. He decides to let his strongest members participate as well, creating Team Blue Pegasus consisting of the members of The Trimens and the Exceed Nichiya, in a rabbit costume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Preliminaries Team Blue Pegasus participates in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Blue Pegasus passes on to the main event in 5th place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Blue Pegasus competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Eve Tearm to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 *Eve finishes in fourth place, earning Team Blue Pegasus 4 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Ren Akatsuki vs. Araña Webb After coming fourth in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 1, the organizers choose Ren Akatsuki to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Ren Akatsuki battles Araña Webb from Team Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 *Ren Akatsuki wins the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Blue Pegasus competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Ichiya finishes in fifth place, earning Team Blue Pegasus 3 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 *Due to exhaustion from participating in this race, Ichiya was forced to temporarily retire from the games to be replaced by the reserve member, Jenny Realight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 13 Battle: Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight After coming fifth in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 2, the organizers choose Jenny Realight to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Jenny Realight battles Mirajane Strauss from Team Fairy Tail B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 *Jenny loses the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Blue Pegasus competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Hibiki Lates to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet completes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organizers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Hibiki hits the meter and gains a score of 95, taking seventh place and earning 1 point for Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 14 Battle: Rufus Lore vs. Eve Tearm After coming seventh in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 3, the organizers choose Eve Tearm to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Eve Tearm battles Rufus Lore from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 9 *Eve loses the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 12 Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Blue Pegasus competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 2 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Jenny Realight to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 *Jenny finishes in sixth place, earning Team Blue Pegasus 2 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 1 Tag Battle: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus Groh & Rocker After coming sixth in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 4, the organizers choose Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Nichiya to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Nichiya battle Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 7 *Ichiya and Nichiya win the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 17 Day Five Event Battle: Grand Magic Game Team Blue Pegasus competes in the fifth event, "Grand Magic Game". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Games. * Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, and Hibiki Lates defeat Araña Webb and Beth Vanderwood, earning Team Blue Pegasus 2 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 *Jenny Realight is defeated by Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-7 *Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm are defeated by Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 7 *Hibiki Lates is defeated by Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 8 *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is defeated by Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 11-12 * The entire team is knocked out, while defeating 2 members from the other teams, thus gaining 2 points, with an overall score of 32 points. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Blue Pegasus Members